A Little Drop of Insanity
by Ladon's Avatar
Summary: Insanity leads to a person who is mentally unhinged. This is what happens when a small drop unhinges Harry Potter. Has the barest hints of my version of BOF's characters.Rating proberly due to language. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Breath of Fire or any other franchise included in my story, all I have is the plot and the personalities of the characters as I think they should be**

The Infinity Gate.

Created by the combined efforts Ryu, Fou Lu and Momo.

This complex device is to be used by Ryu and all others that join his group to visit one of the infinite worlds out there to right wrongs, fix mistakes or to visit somewhere new.

The Gate was currently in use, by Ryu's older yet technically younger brother Teepo.

This tall (he says), interesting (sanity is boring and unnecessary he says), arrogant (just displaying his natural awesomeness he says) bratty child of a man with a love for purples, reds and blacks (the colour I'll beat you if you keep insulting me) was on a mission to prove he was just as good as Ryu and to make the world a better place.

This story is not about what he does in his visit, in fact he is hardly even mentioned.

This story does however start with him.

"WHY THE FUCK IS THIS TAKING SO LONG" yelled a voice from the eternally blackness of the gate mid travel.

Teepo was annoyed, and bored. Usually he would alleviate this by annoying someone, destroying something (or someone) or swear. Currently he was choosing the third option; really it was the only option as he was the only solid thing around and he though too much of himself to resort to self harm.

When this did little to help him he used his quite significant power to "hurry the Gate along" which surprisingly worked.

It was a bit disturbing to feel like you were moving at high speeds without actually seeing anything but he wasn't going to complain he was finally getting somewhere. If only he hadn't bit his tongue when he was pulled along. Teepo didn't care about this; he just spit out the blood from his mouth and carried on.

Blood is interesting in a way, in many cases blood can be a physical representation of a person's life force occasionally carrying along with it there personalities and other parts of themselves.

As some people are quite insignificant to reality as a whole this rarely happens but seeing as Teepo is quite literally "larger than life" (as he never gets tired of boasting) this was one of the times that it happened.

As I previously stated Teepo was not the centre of this story, instead it was this small drop of blood.

This small drop carrying Teepo's personality.

His uncontainable greatness as he thought of it.

His "quirks" as Sara politely thought of it.

His complete insanity, obsession with cartoons and complete disregard for reality and the rules it works by as Rei bluntly (and truthfully) thought of it.

This drop left to travel the void till it found a world to inhabit.

And may every deity available have mercy on its inhabitants when it did.

**A/N – It's been a while but I am finally free to start writing again. This came to me on a night when I was heavily sleep deprived and high on caffeine, sugar and fan fiction. Tell me what you think of the idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other franchise or song or book etc included in my story, all I have is the plot and the personalities of the characters as I think they should be**

**Godric's Hollow**** 31st October 1981**

A tall pale man with a snake like face stepped over the fallen redheaded women and moved onto her son.

The black haired one year old simply stared at this freakish creature standing in front of his as the creature raised a thin stick in front of him and chanting two words.

"_Avarda Kedavra"_

A ball of green light erupted from the wand and surged towards the child with the intend of killing him like it had his parents and so many others before him.

However the ball of light did not kill him, apart from a small cut the size of a lightning bolt on the boys head it had done no damage what so ever.

The man was not so lucky the spell had rebounded, ripping his soul from his body before vaporising what was once his physical form. During this time a small piece of the man's ragged and torn soul came loose, separating from the rest of him and taking residence inside the boy.

What no one could have seen was that while this was happening a small insignificant drop of blood and fallen seemingly from the sky and landed on the boys forehead before seeping into the cut and disappearing entirely.

_**(PAGE BREAK)**_

The drop did not have a great deal of sentience. I did not understand that it was rooting through a boy's mind it, did not understand what it was or why it was doing what it was. It had one task, one goal.

To find people in need and help them, should it like them enough to do so.

As it move though the boys mind the drop wondered where these supposed people were. All it could sense where three different areas of it. Were those people, they didn't seem to fit its idea of people, so it decided to gather the three areas and rearrange them into what the should be, at least to him. An area it choose to characterise as white with the parts that seemed to call out to others (who these others were it did not know) seeking their acceptance. An area it chose to characterise as black that seemed much more agreeable, more fun. The final area was characterised as grey the neutral party that would keep the other two in check.

It had taken three non entities and made them into people and set them up to be able to live well.

Its work was done.

Or it would have been had it not been for the snake.

It had always been there, lurking, waiting but it was weak and therefore not a concern.

But it had been growing stronger. Recently a larger entity very similar to the snake had tried to invade the world; it was eventually pushed out but not before the snake drew enough power from it to attempt something unforgivable.

It was attempting to consume the drops work and destroy it. _How DARE It_. The drop was furious, this was an insult, it would make that worthless serpent pay. However the snake was quickly gaining ground over the world and to make matters worse the drops powers were seemingly held back when it used them against it. Well if it couldn't use its own powers it was simply going to give them to one who could use them to get back at the worthless parasite. But who to give them to, White seemed to be unwilling to fight it and Gray was indifferent. That just left Black.

Yes Black.

Black would kill it.

Black hated the snake as much as the drop did, and it wanted more power so that it could gain more control, more influence, whatever that was, something the other two were unwilling to give. By giving Black its power it would give him revenge and give Black a reward for his efforts, the power to have what it wanted.

Yes this is a good idea was the drops last thought as it combined itself with Black.

**_(PAGE BREAK)_**

It had been about a week since Harry Potter had returned to his aunt and uncles from his 5th year at Hogwarts. The time that he had been back had mostly been spent lying on his bed, trying to forget the pain in his scar which had been steadily increasing since he had returned and feeling guilt ridden over the death of his godfather Sirius. He did not say in this state however. The guilt he was feeling was slowly being replaced by anger. Anger at himself for believing Voldermort's lies, anger at Voldermort for his trap, anger at Lestange for killing Sirius, anger at Sirius for letting himself be killed, anger at Kreacher for lying to him, anger at the Order for not saving his Godfather, anger at and Lupin for ignoring him for almost all of his life (if he hadn't then Harry would have be more familiar with the Wizarding World and would have remembered the mirror he had been given that would have saved Sirius's life), anger at Snape for neglecting to teach him how to properly block out Voldermort, anger at his friends for not stopping him from going even though they constantly said that it was a trap and finally anger at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore. The man who kept the prophecy hidden for what reason? Incase Riddle found it and decided to come after him? Like he had four times over the past five years. So he could have a normal childhood? Yeah like he would ever be able to have one of those. He was Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, the magical world's only fucking weapon against Riddle. He was expected to practically sacrifice himself against Riddle when he was still a teenager. Against supposedly the most powerful Dark Wizard ever. For a bunch of worthless cowards who still fear to even say his name, who Harry knew would turn on him in an instant as they had proven to him over the years. A bunch of arrogant **bigoted** **FUCKS** who did nothing to stop Tom the first time and were doing nothing this time either.

If Harry was paying attention he would have noticed that as these thoughts increased the pain in his scar lessened.

Well screw them. He would kill Tommy but only to save himself, the Wizarding World had brought him only suffering in his life so they could all go to hell for all he cared. He would now finally begin living towards helping himself for once, something he had rarely ever done previously.

With that thought his scar briefly erupted with pain like it had when Tommy had tried to possess him and his eyes were momentarily turned black. When the pain stopped and the blackness receded Harry took several deep breaths. He felt different, those thoughts that were spinning around his head before were no longer held back by well anything. They felt right, like this it was how he should feel.

A near manic grin spread across his face.

Black was free and in and in complete control.

And it felt GOOD!

**A/N - I got this idea when I first heard of the concepts of the Id, the Ego, and the Supe****r Ego. It was an over simplified view; the Id cares for you, the Super Ego cares for others, while the Ego keeps them in balance but it seems to work here as it is a mostly mindless blob with God like powers that created them with no understanding of what it knows and how things work. I didn't want to show the Id (Black) taking over but you can see it in Harry's words like how he names Voldermort from Voldermort to Tommy.**

**Harry will most likely be skilled with swords, knives, have Ice and Shadow powers (what I imagine Teepo to have), be quite insulting to everyone and seem a bit insane (hollow Ichigo insane) while Black/Id is in control.**

**If I decide to put in a pairing it will probably be Harry/Luna**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other franchise or song or book etc included in my story, all I have is the plot and the personalities of the characters as I think they should be**

.

.

_Words_- thoughts

.

.

Sensation.

He could feel. It was as if he had never felt before. Everything felt better, the air on his flesh, his raggedy clothes on his skin, his blood pumping through his veins. The sun, it was just rising over the house opposite his bedroom window, it was bright, beautiful even. He had been staring at the sun for too long, he's eyes hurt. Pain he felt pain, it wasn't nice but it was a feeling, a new feeling, a new sensation.

Magnificent.

A rumble, it came from lower down, from his stomach.

He was hungry.

Food.

He would experience food.

He would taste.

Just imagining such a thing was making him drool.

Where was the food? The kitchen downstairs.

Black stood up and walked out of the room and downstairs to the overly clean kitchen of the Dursleys.

Opening the fridge he reached in and took out as much as he could carry before dropping it on the table. He looked at the pile before picking up a slice of ham and taking a large bite out of it.

Delicious.

More.

He begun taking large bites out of everything on the table no even trying to be quiet, he didn't need to be,Dudley was at one of his gangs homes for the the next few days and his aunt and uncle both took sleeping pills and had so for many years so it was unlikely he would be disturbed. In fact he could have done this many times over the past few years but lacked the nerve to do so.

"Thst'll teach those bastards, they're so lazy they can't even sleep with out something to do it for them".

After he had tasted everything he picked to his satisfaction he move on to the freezer and removed the frozen food. Using the memories of the countless meals prepeared as Harry Potter he began cooking drooling in anticipation of the feast he was about to have.

.

**Two Hours Later**

.

Fantastic.

Black was reclining on one of the kitchen chairs with that thought in mind as he thought about what he had just eaten. The taste, the feel as it traveled across his tongue, the overly happy feeling he got from eating chocolate and strangely peas. He hadn't enjoyed everything of course.

"What kind of wierdo likes cabbage, seriously it looks strange as fuck and tastes even wors-"

"BOY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING" his Vernon bellowed at him

_"Ah they're awake, thought I'd have another hour at least"_ Black thought

"AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE DONE FOR YOU DESPITE YOUR FREAKISHNESS DARE YOU STEAL OUR FOOD" Vernon continued

"Well obviously I was hungry lardo" Black replied in a flippant tone "Although I do wonder how I've eaten this much without feeling stuffed, or my stomach bursting, must be my magic burning it off"

"YOU WILL NOT SAY THAT WORD IN MY HOUSE" Vernon retorted before drawing back his large ham like fists to let loose on the boy in front of him.

CLANG

Black had reached out and grabbed a frying pan off the cooker and clocked his uncle around the face with it as soon as he saw the hand raised. Seeing the fat man in front of him go down to one knee a malicious smirk crossed Blacks face as he raised the frying pan and began to rain blows down on his uncle.

"How CLANG do you CLANG like this CLANG you CLANG fat CLANG stupid CLANG fuck, not so CLANG big now CLANG are you CLANG" Black said as he continued to hit the man that he had hated longer than anyone. He would have continued had his aunt not entered the kitchen and screamed at seeing her husband in the fetal position on the floor with her smiling nephew standing over him with a now heavily dented frying pan.

"Good morning auntie, how you doin" Black said the smile never leaving his face

"W-what are y-y-you doing bo-Harry?" she asked not able to keep the fear out of her voice at the sight of her usually docile nephew.

"Oh this, just something that is long long overdue" Black answered as he dropped the pan and let loose a kick to Vernons mid-section." Ahh I've wanted to do this for almost as long as I can remember"

Petunia let out a squeal of terror as Black stood up and moved towards her.

"Now now auntie I'm not going to hurt you, my treatment at your hands hasn't been entirely your fault. After all you find this lump attractive, how I don't know but to each his own, so you must be so frustrated that extremely little Vernon has been lost in a sea of lard for years. So I'm gonna give you a gift" Blacks smile got wider as he turned and planted a big kick between his uncles legs. The barely conscious Vernons mouth opened in a silent scream before passing out. "Now auntie just wake him up and tell him to follow the pain so you can get to it, although better not let him on top, you might die" Black finished letting out a small laugh.

This ended however when Petunia had yet to move.

With a bit more force in his voice he said "Auntie, I just forgave you and was kind enough to give you a gift and you didn't thank me, can't go bein rude now can ya"

"Th-th-thank you H-h-harry"

"There you go not hard is it" Black said "But my name is Black not Harry" And with that he left her alone in the kitchen as he went back upstairs.

Upstairs Black had changed in to a clean pair of jeans and a hardly worn black t-shirt. "Should probably wear a hat, don't want herds of sheep following me where ever I go. Hat hat hat where are you Mr Hat" As if answering him a thin tendril of darkness came out of his shadow and plucked an old cap out of a pile of clothes and threw it at him. Black studied the tendril with a curious eye "Cheers" he said as the tendril started to dicsapate "_That was a bit odd_" he thought. Picking up a bag of gold from Gringotts he went back down stairs and exited through the front door.

"_Now whos guarding me today, I can feel them in the shadows down that alleyway" _he thought.

Taking a big sniff his senses were assaulted by smells of the trees and plants of the street, the scent of breakfasts being cooked and a faint wiff of whiskey and tobacco_._

_"Soo the ol Dung heap is my supposed protector, the old fools as idiotic as ever, this'll be easier than I thought" _he thought as he descitely moved towards him.

"I know your there Dungie, stop hiding" he announced.

Mudungus Fletcher appeared in the middle of the alley as he removed the invisibility cloak he was giving for his task.

"What are you doing Harry you'll break my cover" he said quietly whilst frantically looking around "Dumbledore sai-"

"I don't care what Dumbledore says" Black interrupted "I'm here to offer you a deal, apperate me to Diagon Alley without anyone knowing and I'll give you everything in this bag" he said holding up his bulging money back.

Mudungus's eyes followed the bag as he considered whether it was worth it.

"Alright, I'll take you" he answered_"After all I can just tell them where he is after he pays me"_.

With that Black grabbed his arm as they disappeared with a pop and re-appeared around the back of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Thanks Dung you're to kind" Black said with a big grin as he handed him the bag.

"Pleasure doing business with you Potter" replied Mudungus as he prepared to inform the Order of Harry's where abouts.

As he was about to leave Black said "One last thing Dung, I said I'd give you the bag not that you would keep it" with that Black grabbed Mudungus's head and smashed it repeatedly into the brick wall next to them "And you vastly underestimate my intelligence if you think I'd trust you" he said as he took the bag and placed it back on his belt and place Mudungus's cloak over the top of him to hide him from view.

Making sure to cover his face and scar with his cap Black set off into Diagon Alley.

**A/N If I have a pairing I may choose Harry (Black)/ Bella or mabye Harry (Black)/ Bella /Luna.**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

I cannot write to save my life, I've to come up with the rest of these stories but I can't write it. Know what I want to happen but can't write it.

Any one wants to take them over is welcome to them just tell me first.

If you would like to know what I imagined happening just message me and I'll tell you.


End file.
